


I don't care

by Thoscheifangirl1234



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoscheifangirl1234/pseuds/Thoscheifangirl1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy has a weakness. Her weakness is him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care

She didn't care. The mistress repeated that to herself over and over as the daleks closed in around her and the doctor ran away. She didn't care that the Doctor had chosen an ignorant little human over his best friend. She didn't care that he'd left her here to die. But the truth was she did care. And it hurt.

Missy backed against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut as the daleks closed in around her. Few things frightened her, but the daleks were most definitely one of them. They had burned her planet and everyone on it. 

“Exterminate!” The daleks screamed and she braced herself for the fatal shot. But it never came. She opened her eyes cautiously and looked around to discover she was standing in the control room of the Doctor’s tardis. She turned around to see him flipping various switches on the console. He was purposely avoiding her gaze.

“Why did you come back?” She asked, skipping straight to the point. He sighed and turned to face her. “You're my best friend in the entire universe. I need you.” He said softly, and her eyes flashed with anger. “Really? You need me? You didn't seem to need me when you ran away with your stupid pet and left me there to die!” She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. He placed a hand on her arm lightly. “I came back…” He whispered. She yanked her arm away, turning to look up at him. “I can't do this anymore.” She cried softly. “I don't understand. What do you mean?” The Doctor asked, resisting the urge to take her hands in his own. “This….us….I just can't do it anymore. Being there for each other one minute and trying to kill each other the next. I can't take it any longer.” She said quietly, and his face fell. “Please don't leave me, Koschei.” He begged, and she started to cry again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and turning to face him. “I have to. You'll be fine, you've got all those silly little humans to keep you company.” She said, smiling softly. “I love you, Koschei.” He said and kissed her. She kissed him back deeply. “I love you too, Theta.” She whispered before leaving.

Once she was inside her tardis she slumped down to the floor and sobbed. She would always care. That was her weakness.


End file.
